The invention concerns a technical solution for reduction of the design length of inline coating installations, especially those for coating flat substrates, like plate glass sheets. These installations typically include on each end a lock area and several process chambers, arranged one behind the other behind the lock areas for cleaning and/or activation and/or coating of the substrates being treated, as well as optionally one or more pump chambers for evacuation of the installation and for vacuum separation between different process chambers.
Transport devices are ordinarily provided in this installation to transport substrates through the installation. In horizontal installations, the transport devices can include horizontal arrangements of roll-shaped transport rollers, at least some of which are drivable, and on which the substrates, for example, plate glass sheets, are transported through the installation horizontally.
A lock area can then include a lock chamber or a combination of lock chamber and one or more buffer chambers. So-called transfer areas are arranged between the substrate transport operating discontinuous in the lock and buffer chambers at the input and output of the installation and the continuously operating substrate transport in the process chambers before and after the process chambers. The transfer areas assume the task of transfer between discontinuous and continuous substrate transport (or vice versa).
The transfer chamber on the input side generally has narrow openings on both sides, namely, an introduction opening and an exit opening, through which the substrates can be moved into the transfer chambers and out of them. On leaving the transfer chamber, the substrate passes through the exit opening into the chamber connected to the transfer chamber, which can be a pump chamber or a process chamber, and is then treated, i.e., cleaned and/or activated and/or coated. In the transfer area, which is positioned in front of the process area, a so-called passing band is arranged on the output side. In the same manner, a passing band is arranged on the input side in a transport area positioned after the process area.
This passing band is a separately controllable transport device disconnected from the other transport system of the installation, which serves to accomplish substrate transport, so that gap-less approach of the next substrate to the preceding substrate is made possible in the process area. The driven transport rolls of the passing band serve to adjust the transport speed of the substrates from the feed speed in the front part of the transfer chamber, which typically is about 90 m/min, to the process speed in the subsequent process chambers, which, depending on the coating method, is typically about 1 to 12 m/min. On leaving the process area, the subsequently positioned passing band assumes the described function in the opposite sequence. The transport speeds of the transport devices of the transport area and the passing band can be switched in alternation between high and low speeds.
In known installations, the first functional unit of the process area after the passing band is therefore a pump section. Such an installation is depicted, for example, in FIG. 1 of Patent Application DE 10 2005 024 180 A1, in which a passing band 8 is arranged in a transfer chamber 1, which is bounded on the top by a horizontal partition (without reference number), in order to keep the volume to be evacuated low. A pump chamber 12 is connected to the transfer chamber and a coating compartment (not shown) is connected to it (cf. paragraph [0026]).
To shorten such known installations, it was proposed in DE 10 2005 024 180 A1 that the area of the passing band be combined within the transfer chamber with a pump chamber. This produces, in the transfer chamber on the input side on the end and in the transfer chamber in the output side at the beginning, an area, in which the passing band and pump section are combined. According to the solution proposed in DE 10 2005 024 180 A1, the pump chamber 12 can be dispensed with out replacement, because the vacuum pumps 9 otherwise provided there are “pulled in” to the transfer chamber. In the solution proposed there, the total length of the vacuum processing installation is reduced by omitting the separate pump chamber 12; however, by accommodating the vacuum pumps in the transfer chamber above the passing band, a significantly larger volume must now be evacuated.
The solution according to the present application proceeds in another way. Starting again from the prior art, as was already presented in FIG. 1 in DE 10 2005 024 180 A1, it is now proposed to make the separate pump chamber 12 superfluous, in that the vacuum pumps 12 are “pulled in” to the transfer chamber, as in the solution according to FIG. 2 from DE 10 2005 024 180 A1; but, this time, creation of additional volume above the passing band, which must then be evacuated, is avoided. This is achieved in that, relative to the prior art according to FIG. 1 of DE 10 2005 024 180 A1, the vacuum pumps are arranged on the upper chamber wall, the horizontal partition being retained, however, above the passing band.